


home.

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Camping, Canon Compliant, Caustic - Freeform, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Rampart, Revenant, Wattson - Freeform, but again only passing mentions of them, dude idek how to tag this, gibraltar, horizon - Freeform, whaTEVer it's fiNE, you'll also see mentions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: Loba is tense because of Apex's new arena. With Horizon's offer to take the Legends camping, Loba allows herself to indulge Bangalore's wishes. Maybe it'll be something profound.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was entirely self-indulgent. Like entirely.

Loba knew from the moment she saw the skyline, she would hate the new arena.

It wasn’t enough for her plans to be thrown into a dumpster fire, spun on its head, and spat back out. No. Now, she had to compete in the same city where her parents were murdered. 

This lead to some tense exchanges with her teammates, Revenant and Bangalore, who both sensed her anger. Revenant, for once in his life, opted to shut up. He knew it wasn’t worth his time, and he just wanted to die, not experience the lush landscape of the city where he found out he was no longer human.

Bangalore, on the other hand, kept glancing between her and Revenant, knowing from their body language alone that this was a sore spot.

Loba glanced at the new legend, who had a wide smile on her face and greeted everyone cordially. She knew everyone’s strengths and weaknesses, but Loba couldn’t be bothered to care what Horizon knew about her. Loba wasn’t here to win, she was here to figure out the next right step.

The first match wasn’t much to talk about. After Loba threw it by being a bit too focused on the distant shape of the Reverie Lounge, going back to the dropship was an awkward endeavor. When the entire match was over, Horizon called everyone to the center of the dropship, using one of her little tools to sit on thin air.

“Alright, Legends! I think you all look a bit too sad for my taste.” she began, glancing at Loba. “So, I have an idea. We should go camping.”

“Oh! that’s a great idea, bruddah. I’ve been meaning to get back out into nature.” Gibraltar spoke, flopping onto the couch.

“These past few months have been...tense.” Wattson remarked.

Loba rolled her eyes and exited from the conversation, entering her cubby of the ship. Back towards the main area, she heard Rampart consoling Horizon, saying something like, “That Loba girl’s had some things goin’ on since before I joined. Don’t take it too personal, yeah?”

Putting down her staff, Loba rested her head on her vanity, trying not to lose her mind at how shitty everything was.

“The doc’s not wrong.” a voice murmured.

“I am not going camping with you people. Killing and being killed by them is enough.” Loba said, sitting up to look at her reflection in the mirror. Bangalore was standing behind her, arms crossed.

“When’s the last time you’ve relaxed? Look, I’m sure you’re not one for nature...considering.” Bangalore gestured to the six-inch heels Loba boasted. “But nature’s nice. It might help you take your mind off of everything.”

“I’m not going. Especially if that son of a bitch is going.” Loba spat.

In the mirror, Loba spotted Revenant walking away to his own cubby. He seemed uninterested in the invitation. So was Caustic.

Bangalore glanced at the two men before turning back to her teammate. “I don’t think he’s going.”

“...Fine. I’ll go.”

Loba watched as a genuine smile graced Bangalore’s face. She couldn’t help but smile back, it was infectious. The duo looked at each other through the mirror, before they both averted their gazes, with Loba staring at the empty surface of her vanity and with Bangalore rubbing the back of her neck.

“You won’t regret it, I promise.” Bangalore said, walking away.

* * *

It was official.

Loba regretted this.

The weather was mild, and it wasn’t like she was unprepared for this venture. Loba was wearing hiking boots, gray cargo pants, and a tourist shirt for Olympus. In fact, she even had her staff with her that was modded to encompass the ship she came in, courtesy of miss Parekh. With the arrival of the other legends, the air was calm, and even Crypto was able to strike up a conversation with Wraith and Wattson without being reprimanded.

She didn’t regret coming because of all of those things, no. She regretted this because it reminded her how isolated she was. And, that the only people she was close to was a robot that murdered her parents, and with an ex-soldier.

Horizon spotted Loba and pulled her into a side-hug. “Hiya dearie! I was hoping you would come.”

“It took some convincing.” a familiar voice interjected.

Looking to her left, Loba spotted Gibraltar, Rampart, and Bangalore stepping off their ship, with Bangalore waving with one hand while her other slung a duffel bag over her shoulder. It was impressive how much strength Bangalore had to hold what looked like a pretty heavy bag with just the tips of her fingers.

Loba waved back, adjusting her backpack because she had no idea what else to do.

Horizon left Loba alone, opting to shift her attention to Gibraltar and Rampart, walking them to the rest of the Legends who were preparing tents.

“You look like you regret coming, princess.” Bangalore remarked, a mild worry in her eyes.

“I do. Somewhat.”

“Why?”

Loba turned to face Bangalore head-on. “Because now I’m realizing the only person I’d tolerate talking to is you. And you can be…”

“A stuck-up?” Bangalore chuckled. “Look, we don’t have to talk if you don’t want to deal with me, but can I at least show you something before the sun sets?”

“Whatever.”

“Alright then. You can leave your bag here, we won’t be gone for longer than thirty minutes at most.” Bangalore said, starting to leave the encampment the Legends set up and walking towards a mountain a good quarter of a mile away. 

Loba sighed, jogging to catch up with her teammate.

It didn’t take long for her to run out of breath. Loba’s specialty was acrobatics and combat, not marathons. She was starting to question why she even wanted to follow Bangalore, who still seemed to have a lot of energy left. Damn soldiers.

Yet, her energy being drained did alert Loba to one thing. Bangalore’s outfit.

Bangalore’s outfit was much like hers, cargo pants coupled with a shirt. However, Bangalore was wearing combat boots. Loba recognized that this was an IMC uniform. Old too, considering that it was tight around Bangalore’s biceps and shoulders, highlighting the form of her muscles.

What the hell was that for? Loba shook her head at her own immaturity.

“Can we take a break, Sergeant?”

Bangalore glanced back. “We’re almost there, I promise.”

Loba looked to where Bangalore was. She wasn’t wrong. They seemed a few good steps away from the peak, which plateaued. Bangalore reached a hand out, and Loba took it, the duo taking their last few steps to the top together.

“Meu Deus.” Loba murmured.

For as tired as she was, the view was amazing. The sun had begun its descent, which painted the sky a dull orange that faded into a breathtaking purple. Stars began to dot the sky as well, a distant reminder of the homes that extended far beyond the Frontier. The hike she made was suddenly all worth it.

Loba spotted Bangalore sitting down on the ground next to her, breathing out a long sigh.

“Amazing, right?”

“Of course it is, I’m not blind.” Loba paused, biting her tongue for how harsh she sounded. “Why did you bring me up here?”

Bangalore met her gaze. “My home is on Gridiron. I’m...in the games because I want to go home, and home is somewhere out there.”

“Oh.” 

“I didn’t bring you up to make you feel bad, though. I’m not one for poetic stuff, but sometimes seeing the heavens makes everything a bit clearer.” Bangalore spoke, laughing at herself for how serious she sounded.

Loba sat down next to Bangalore.

Glancing to her right, she found Bangalore looking at her. The two quickly diverted gazes.

“The stars are beautiful.”

“I agree. But,” Bangalore leaned back on her hands. “What's your end goal, Loba? I know it’s not killing him. What do you want when this is all over?”

Loba scoffed at herself, hugging her knees. “I guess I want to go home as well. Wherever, or whoever home is.”

Silence fell onto the two. But it was comfortable. As they watched the sun settle, they grew closer to each other without realizing it, and even as the air chilled, they were still warm. 

Once the sun was long gone, the sky was nothing but a field of bright stars and distant planets. If the colors were breathtaking before, they were nothing but ethereal now. Loba no longer felt like she was on Psmathe, or had to face the memory of her dead parents. She was in the present right now, on this nameless mountain next to Bangalore. And for once in her life, Loba had an idea of what home meant. Even if it was a bit ridiculous.

“I...I think we should get back to the others.” Bangalore spoke.

“Y-Yes, we should.” Loba stammered, keeping her eyes trained on the sky to avoid having to look at the woman next to her.

A beat of silence.

“Shit.” 

Loba turned to the ex-soldier. “What is it?”

“I didn’t pack a flashlight.”

“You’re joking.”

“No, unfortunately not.” Bangalore groaned, sitting back down with her duffel bag in her lap.

“Surely we can call the other Legends or get back down.” Loba offered.

“No reception, princess. And knowing you, you’d probably break a rib.”

The duo sighed. While Loba sat in contemplation, Bangalore continued to rustle around in her duffel bag, fishing out random items that Loba couldn’t bother to figure out in the dim moonlight. Bangalore continued whatever she was doing, standing up and laying out what she retrieved on the flat surface of their little mountain. 

Loba asked, “What are you doing?”

“Well, if we’re gonna be stuck up here I might as well put out the sleeping bag I packed.” Bangalore answered.

“Do you have a second one?”

“Nope.”

Loba rolled her eyes. As she continued to stare in the night sky, she had to fight against laughing at herself. Even if the situation was unfortunate at best, there was something endearing about how the woman behind her was quick to adapt. Loba just wished that she wouldn’t have to freeze all night.

The last of the rustling came from behind Loba. The evening was starting to get to the point where she was sleepy, and Loba put down her hair from the ponytail she had it in. Her eyes remained fixated on the sky.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Are you going to keep sitting there for the rest of the night or are you going to sleep?” Bangalore asked.

“I’m-” Loba stopped when she turned around, finding Bangalore holding the sleeping bag open. 

“I’m not gonna let you freeze out there.” Bangalore said.

Loba shifted to get a little closer to the sleeping bag. “Are you letting me in?”

“Why else would I be keeping this open? To spite you? Get in, princess.” Bangalore murmured, her voice starting to lose its usual energy.

Loba slid into the bag. A pang of sadness hit her when Bangalore almost immediately turned away. The thief turned the other way, zipping up the sleeping bag.

However, she couldn’t sleep.

Even though this sleeping big was rather big (considering that it seemingly was meant only for one person), Loba’s back kept touching Bangalore’s. The air was exceptionally cold, and because Loba had foolishly not brung a jacket, she was on the verge of shivering. Which would be embarrassing, because Bangalore would probably laugh at her for her lack of preparedness. 

Then again, it wasn’t all her fault. Bangalore was the one who told her to leave her bag behind and didn’t bring a flashlight.

Loba sighed.

“For someone that’s supposedly asleep, you’re pretty loud.” Bangalore whispered.

“I’m cold.” Loba spat.

“No shit, I can feel you shivering.” 

Loba crossed her arms, even though her teammate wouldn’t see it. “You invited me to get in your sleeping bag.”

“Yeah, unfortunately, I did.” Bangalore sighed. “You can hug me if you want.”

“What?”

“You heard what I said.” Bangalore groaned.

Silently, and with much trepidation, Loba wrapped her arms around Bangalore’s waist, nearly getting knocked out cold by how warm she was. It also took Loba by surprise how muscular Bangalore’s form was. She could’ve sworn she felt an eight-pack beneath her hands. Loba scolded herself internally, this really wasn’t the time to ogle a woman that was offering nothing more than warmth. Still, Loba couldn’t help but bury her face in the base of Bangalore’s neck, falling asleep.

The next morning, Loba nearly panicked before she remembered the evening before.

Somehow during the night, Bangalore turned around and wrapped her arms around Loba, which forced Loba to rest her face in the crook of Bangalore’s neck. She was still incredibly warm, even though the air was chilly enough to make steam out of her breath. Loba didn’t want to move for fear of waking up her teammate.

“You are really bad at being quiet for a thief.” Bangalore murmured, half-awake.

“Do you have an extra sense for whenever I do anything?” Loba questioned exasperatedly.

“No, I’m just a pretty light sleeper. IMC habit.” Bangalore sighed.

Loba felt Bangalore pull away, and while the initial panic subsided, she felt a little disappointed that Bangalore didn’t stay close for just a bit longer. 

The morning chill fully invaded their sleeping bag, waking both of them up quicker than they wanted. Loba sat up and wormed her way out of the cocoon, running a hand through her hair. Opening her eyes, she found Bangalore turning away, slipping out of the sleeping bag herself to start packing it up.

“What do you think the others did while we were gone?” Bangalore asked.

“They probably think we died.”

Bangalore scoffed. “Me? No. You? Maybe.”

“Rude.” Loba chuckled, gently swiping at Bangalore’s shoulder.

While Bangalore finished packing up, Loba gave herself one last chance to stare at the skyline from before. She seemed more refreshed, and in a way, alive than last night. 

“You good?” Bangalore asked, holding out a hand while she descended the mountain ahead of Loba.

Loba smiled, taking Bangalore’s hand. “Yes, I’m good.”

Home was on the horizon for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I actually thought of this last night and this was the prompt I wrote before I passed out: LOBALORE BUT THE LEGENDS ARE CAMPING OUT IN THE WOODS AND LOBALORE GET LOST AND HAVE TO SET UP CAMP ON THEIR OWN THEY ALSO HAVE TO SHARE A SLEEPING BAG AND ARE SUPER AWKWARD ABOUT IT BUT EVENTUALLY END UP SPOONING AND THE NEXT DAY LOBA WAKES UP EARLY AND YEARNS. So. There's that.
> 
> Detail Notes:  
> -The main reason I'm publishing this now is because I don't want to have the voice lines by the Reverie Lounge completely ruin the concept of this one-shot so there's that.  
> -I absolutely believe Horizon would take the Legends camping because of how tense everyone seems (Rampart would've done the same, but she's not a mom and she's learned to mind her own business)  
> -Not to sound like a seventh-grade English teacher but the main idea of this one-shot was Loba coming to terms with what she wants in the end. With her arrival at the campsite, she realizes (both on a subconscious and conscious level), that she is lacking people to be close to. I didn't list Jaime in there because while I think she trusts him, she's not necessarily close to him. And with her interactions with Bang over the course of this one-shot, she'd see that Bang is part of what she wants, because slowly, Bang is becoming her home.  
> -Speaking of Bang, the reason why this fic referred to her solely as Bang and not Anita was because I was writing this from Loba's perspective - she doesn't feel comfortable enough calling Bang by her first name. Just Sergeant and Miss Williams.  
> -Also I hc that Bang doesn't have many items from her life before her brother died, but her bootcamp uniform is one of them.  
> -The translation for "Meu Deus" is "My God"  
> -With Bangalore confessing that her ultimate goal is her home, that made the same idea click for Loba, because she did want a home as well. And based on her life before her parents died (where she moved around a lot), home for Loba is the people she's with. Right now, it might be Bang.  
> -Oh my god there was only one sleeping bag- ALSO Bang absolutely has rippling muscles don't @ me
> 
> Alright I think that's all the nuance I'm manifesting from this. Um. I will be participating in Bangalore week so look out for that! I also have other Lobalore fics under my account and...uh yeah. Kudos, comment, share, it's all appreciated but I can't force you so. Until next time!


End file.
